


Waiting

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Waiting

It was freezing outside and you had had a rough day at work. You were on the verge of tears as you reached your apartment door. You put your keys in the lock, but found that the door was unlocked. Your heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be. With great anticipation you opened the apartment door and there he was. Tom. You instantly recognised his tall silhouette against the lights in the christmas tree you had bought while he had been gone. He stepped out into the hall with a bouquet of red roses in his hands and an award winning smile on his lips. 

"Welcome home, darling," he said softly, causing the tears to roll uncontrollably down your face. You walked the few steps it took to close the distance between you and collapsed into his warm embrace, not worrying the least about messing up the roses. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked concernedly and kissed the top of your head. You just cried even harder in response, tightening the hug, closing the distance between you even more. "Did something happen?" he wondered. 

"I'm just glad to see you," you finally managed to say and began to laugh at your own reaction to his unexpected presence. "I didn't think you would be home for another two days."

"Me neither, but here I am," he replied happily. He smelt nice, like he had just gotten out of the shower. Once you took a step back to get a better look at him, you noticed that he was dressed up in a blue suit and tie.

"Are you going somewhere?" you asked. 

"You mean are we going somewhere," he corrected you. "I was thinking of taking you out for dinner."

You forced a smile, trying to hide how tired you really were. But as always, he was more attentive than you expected.

"Or we could just have a cozy night in and watch Christmas movies," he suggested, causing you to light up with joy. 

"Really? You don't think I'm boring if we just stay in all night?" you asked, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed about not getting to go out. 

"Not at all. The whole idea was to spend time with you. Where we spend the time doesn't really matter," he reasoned with a loving look in his blue eyes. 

"Thank you," you said gratefully, causing him to smile. 

"You don't have to say thank you for something like that, darling," he told you gently and caressed your cool cheek with his hand. You instinctively leaned into his warm, gentle touch and smiled. "How about I make us some hot chocolate, you're ice cold," he suggested. "And I'll put these in a vase for you," he said, holding up the roses with his free hand. 

"Thank you. I really love them," you said and leaned in to smell one of the grand roses. They smelled sweet, almost like raspberries. "They smell nice."

"So do you," Tom said with a wink. You laughed, shaking your head at him.

"I don't feel so fresh. I think I'll take a quick shower," you said. 

"Alright then, I'll set everything up so you can just take it easy," he told you cheerfully. 

"Thanks darling."

After a quick shower, you got into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt before joining Tom in the living room. The vase of roses was sitting on the couch table along with two steaming cups of hot chocolate and snacks. 

"I can make you something to eat if you want. Or we could order something," Tom suggested, as always concerned about your needs. 

"We could order something later," you said, not really feeling hungry. "Right now, I just want to cuddle with you." 

"Sounds good to me," Tom said with a grin and lifted the blanket to let you in underneath it. He too had changed into sweatpants and a white t-shirt. It was tight fitting, showing off his lean body and you couldn't help but touch his abs as you snuggled up against his warm body. You smiled innocently as you looked up at him. He looked at you with desire as he leaned in to kiss you heatedly. You returned the kiss, but didn't deepen it. You didn't feel like taking that step just yet, right now, you just wanted to cuddle and nothing more. Attentive as he was, he grabbed the TV remote and put on a movie. "I don't think I've seen this one before, have you?" he asked. 

You shook your head in response and picked up the cup of hot chocolate he made for you. Your eyes met as you simultaneously drank from your cups. Tom snickered at the sight of whipped cream on your upper lip. 

" You've got something there," he said helpfully and wiped away the cream with his thumb, pausing with it in front of your mouth. You playfully suck the whipped cream from his thumb before sitting back down in the couch as though nothing just happened. He smirked at you, knowing you were teasing him on purpose. At the same time, he seemed aware that you weren't really feeling up to having sex with him. The tension between you was a bit of a thrill, and you wanted to hold on to that just a bit longer. The best part was that he didn't only seem fine with it, he seemed to share your excitement about waiting. 

"This is nice," you commented, causing him to smile warmly at you. 

"This is nice," he agreed and wrapped his strong arms around you as you leaned back on the couch to watch the Christmas movie together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
